Steamboat Willie
The Steamboat Willie is the third and current ship of the Purple Ragtime Pirates. It is built by the crew, their allies and the after the timeskip. The ship is made of a special type of metal called which is developed by Francesco Piazzini's father 23 years ago. It is the most technologically-advanced pirate ship of its era, and even beating the Buster Call ships by the Marines and the World Army. The ship is not the only one of its kind to be built. There is also a special dedicated class for it named the Willie-class of ocean-going steamships. All of the at least three steamships will be built at the Galley-La's new assembly line facility in . Exterior Ship Design and Appearance The Steamboat Willie was originally completed as a Dreadnought-type battleship although it has design similarities with earlier paddle steamers, particularly the [[wikipedia:USS Advance (1862)|USS Advance]] of 1862. It is more or less double the size of the canon ship . Its body is entirely made of dark-colored metal because of Schwarzstahl, although new innovations in shipbuilding such as waterproof and anti-oxidizing metallic spray paint made it possible to color the exterior details with lighter ones such as orange, light brown and white. The decks are covered with . One of the most significant points in its design is its extreme durability. The Schwartzstahl is a very dlexible substance that it does not break when it is hit by an explosive shell. In fact, the shell even bounces back mostly into the water. This makes the steel bend like it was infused with the powers of the Gomu Gomu no Mi. The lack of sails made it also easy to navigate and to steer. After its modification and six-month timeskip, it was converted into a jet-powered airship. The paddlewheels were replaced with a turbofan engine and a vertical lift engine was added to allow V/STOL (vertical and short take-off and landing) functions. With the introduction of the Seven Military Seas added another classification to it: the amphibious assault ship. Another added function was the improved aerodynamics after the re. The decks are still covered with Adam Wood as it was originally. Figurehead, Bow and Anchors The ship has no figurehead for it is not suitable for the aerodynamics of the ship and increases friction due to tendency to be a flat surface. There must also be a consideration that the ship's design is still heavily experimental and the market is only slowly adjusting to engine power ships while a good number of the smaller of medium-sized watercraft are still powered by sail. However, it has a giant blade made of crystallized Schwarzstahl in its place that runs through its bow up until the bottom that functions as a naval ram. This feature is not usually used for combat but instead allows the ship to double-function as an icebreaker as some islands during the timeline of the World of Gourd Roger are said to be surrounded with deep-reaching sea ice. Other than this, the bow hosts six minor decks that serves as viewing areas. One particular deck serves as a balcony for Sachiko Oita's bedroom as a part of her request to see the sunset and sunrise clearly while on their journeys aboard the ship. The five other decks are viewing areas for the more public rooms such as the "card hall" and the on-board restaurants. The bow also has CCTV cameras that allows the ship's helm to be placed at the stern unlike modern passenger ships, but at the same time more like cargo ships such as tankers. There are four anchors that is hidden inside the frontmost portion of the bow. Once retracted, they also appear like paws for better-looking design. This time its white hand anchors are like those of Mickey Mouse's. Three of the ship's armaments are also located in the bow. The Ahegaon Cannon (more information below), the main armament of the ship, is also located in the bow although it is slightly closer to the central deck than the front edge. The Dragon and Horse Cannons are located just behind the minor decks. Propulsion Initially, the ship appears to be running fully under a steam engine, but it is actually powered by alcohol because of its abundance and ready-availability. It is also preferred drink consumed by the crew since there are no minors within the crew anymore. Finally, it is a homage to the use of cola by member . This unconventional fuel system made it possible to produce a cleaner alternative to steam and petrol fuel which most of the ships during this era use. Also as a result, the ship has no main and auxiliary sails unlike almost all major pirate ships in canon One Piece primarily out of aerodynamics. The newly-introduced propulsion system made the ship much faster than any of its competitors. Its maximum speed reaches 45 knots (52 mph or 84 kph), given that it is not under a "turbo airship" configuration during its more recent configurations where it can reach 290 knots (333 mph or 537 kph). This beats the current water speed record in the real world currently held by the boat Spirit of Australia done in the 1980s. There was also a proposal that they should either use Johanne's bromine powers or install a new machine that will allow the ship to scoop wave energy by the time their ship runs out of alcohol. Kwaito chose the wave energy option because Johanne's abilities are considered poisonous. After the six-month modification of the ship, the dreadnought character of the ship's superstructure disappeared and its paddlewheels were replaced by jet engines, two on the top and two on the sides of the ship. The vertical side engines give lift to the ship, allowing vertical and short take-off and landing functions. They also ensure smooth landing after descending from a sky flight, solving the biggest problem with airships which destroyed several of their kind. Deck There are 8 decks within the ship, with the topmost deck being the largest and a separate, higher one located at the stern where a "bridge" room where the main helm is located. There are three smaller decks located within each side of the ship, all covered with a nearly-transparent synthetic diamond casing that allows the crew to view their port and starboard sides even when submerged. Weaponry The ship has a technologically-advanced weapon system. Its surface weapons consists of five hidden modern guns, one at the center of each paddle wheel and one at the bow which is the ship's main cannon. The main cannon is called the Ahegaon Cannon which is a wordplay on both the original Gaon Cannon and the sexual term ahegao. According to the Galley-La s, the Ahegaon Cannon has enough firepower to eliminate a ship as large as the . The other four are animal-themed cannons that are named after those in the Chinese zodiac. #The first one is named which is a Greek fire-like weapon that can be said as the predecessor of the modern day . #The second is called the which is a large . The weapon looks like a . The name is a pun on "Maho" or "Magician". #The third one is the which is a short-range, yet high-powered and high-damage naval gun. It appears like a modernized version of the . #The fourth one is the which is a system, the first one in the history of the . There is also a installed in the bottom of the ship which is used to support the naval ram. There are also small cannons that serve as back-up weapons in case any of the main weapons do not function or get destroyed. Seven Military Seas Like the 's Soldier Dock System, the Steamboat Willie also includes hidden battle machines to are deployed in the defense of the crew. Intentionally named the Shichibukai (mostly for comedy), seven out of the eight slots have vehicles hidden inside. The last one houses a stockroom for Schwarzstahl and Adam Wood. The official English translation for this term is the Seven Military Seas. Instead of adding a Roman numeral besides the name of the vehicle, they decided to add Spanish numbers as a prefix, along with Spanish descriptive names. #Slot 1 contains the Uno Torino Fighter, a stealth fighter jet powered by Jet Dials. #Slot 2 contains the Dos Toros, a tank with two railguns attached together that look like horns. #Slot 3 contains the Tres Espada Aviador, a sword that ate the Tori Tori no Mi, Model: Fenghuang. It allows flight at slower speeds than the Uno Torino Fighter and is primarily used for reconnaissance. #Slot 4 contains the Quatro Mecha Mano, a mecha suit that can be launched from Uno Torino Fighter. #Slot 5 contains the stockroom of Schwarzstahl and Adam Wood. #Slot 6 contains the Seis Carruaje en las Pais, an armored limousine. It previously contained experimental machines that were integrated into this vehicle and Siete Conquistadores. #Slot 7 contains the Siete Conquistadores, a drilling vehicle with its drill not producing any sound. #Slot 8 contains the Ocho Barco por los Amigos, a motor dinghy used as life raft. Interior The interior is just as sophisticated as the outside. All rooms are "ergonomically-designed" so not one member of the crew finds their own chambers uncomfortable. Nothing was changed into the interiors during the ship's six-month renovation period except for the extended clearance between the ship's walls which will include a series of and a new -style path to the stern gate which was another feature included during the rework. Women's Quarters The three female members of the crew were given their own individual rooms separated from the males by a crystal wall. This means that if a girl wants to go to the room of a guy, they have to pass by a long hallway which alerts the people residing in the chamber they are visiting. Sachiko's room is the largest and the most unique. It houses a "playroom" in which she cuddles toys and "talk" with them as if she is still a child. It has pink as the primary color. She also has a small and shallow swimming pool where she meditates with a bathroom and a bath tub located on a separate room from them. On a third room is her bedroom, which is nothing different from her playroom except it is colored purple. Johanne's and Kagura's rooms are equal in size because each only house a bathroom and a bedroom. Johanne's room has her walls decorated with her drawings of her crush Jonathan which are hidden with a red button located under her bed. There are also Gypsy-like "bohemian" cutouts and dreamcatchers on her ceiling. Her bed has orange and white as dominant colors. The floors are made of polished light-colored Adam Wood. There is also a computer located on the ship. Kagura's room has a heavily goth chic theme. Her walls have a white, black and red damask wallpaper. Her bed has a black or dark brown frame (depending on the viewer) and has canopies of red and white. Her room is much simpler but less. She also has a video game console near her bed and a Visual Den Den Mushi on the opposite side of the room from her bed. This is located beside the door. Men's Quarters As mentioned earlier, the women's quarters are separated from the men's by a glass wall. There are eight male members forming the crew so it is natural that their quarters are larger. Men's rooms are also slightly larger than the women's because of their relatively larger sizes. Momontaro owns the largest room on the ship and he also owns the largest bed, being thrice the size as a normal king-sized bed. The sides are also made of metal in order to support his large muscular body after tests on a wooden one failed. Jonathan's room has a light blue, white and black color scheme. His bed is also slightly larger than the average king bed although its supports are made of wood because he is not as heavy as the crew's giants. Despite those color schemes, the contents are heavily. There are video game posters that decorate one side of his room as well as a gaming rig made of three "Micro-class" Visual Den Den Mushi as well as an illuminated CPU which he nicknamed the "Crystal City". Akagi's room has a traditional Japanese design. There are no beds nor sofa sets inside the room and instead, a thick futon is used for sleeping. There is also a clearance between the room and the door so no outdoor shoes shall be worn inside the unit. There is also a small forest between the ship's windows and the room edge from which wind from the air conditioning unit flows. It became slightly larger after the ship's six-year modification. Inside the rooms is a small electronic TV, flower arrangements rack and a ledge where he places his samurai swords. Mazhar's room is a normal bedroom with a small home-office and its most distinguishable feature is a wall-sized cabinet for his manga as well as a Western-style dresser. Butcher knives were also previously placed in his room until it was placed in the kitchen just before entering the New World out of safety. Momontaro's room shares the same room style as Akagi, except for the small forest between the windows. Instead, an aquarium allows him to see the restaurant area. His room is not visible from the other side for the aquarium's background glass is a one-way mirror. Ape's room is surprisingly a bohemian-inspired room with instruments placed besides his dresser and racks. Sheet music covers the brick portions of the wall, as well as he decorated it with some graffiti art. His room is said to be the most disorganized among the crew because he focuses frequently on making sheet music. Library and Science Lab A library and a science lab was installed for scientific and engineering research. The most frequent user of this room is the crew's doctor Sachiko Oita, although other members like Johanne O. Marley and Apache B. Ape also use the rooms. The library has a jungle theme and all of the bookshelves and cabinets are made of recycled so that the virgin Adam Wood tree planks will still be used for ship repairs. The shelves and cabinets are designed by Kwaito and built by Momontaro Akahata. There are also science lab equipment such as burettes, test tubes and beakers because Sachiko frequently forgets to return the science lab equipment here. The science lab is more of a standard school-type one. There are organized cubby holes located throughout the walls in order to minimize space consumption. There are also displays of biological and theses. It also contains a magic proving ground on a separate area within the rooms. Kitchens and Restaurants There are two kitchens inside the ship, one that is made for serving food and another for serving drinks. They are connected to each other and separate the European-themed fancy dining room and the casual n (mostly Chinese) themed bar for the sake of presentability to anybody visiting the ship. They are located on the near-center of the ship, with the larger restaurant located on the starboard or right side which is near the ship's main gate, and the smaller bar is located on the other side. It was intended to be for Cheng Du but after his resignation from the crew, Jonathan became the person in charge. The restaurant which is the fancy dining room contains an aquarium like in the . It stores both kelp and live fish for fresh produce. Kelp is primarily consumed by Momontaro Akahata being a fishman. There are at least 10 tables of 4 chairs each. More can be seen hidden in the. According to Johanne, the maximum capacity of the restaurant is 100 people which Jonathan finds uncomfortable with. The East Asian-themed eatery is called a bar because of its seating arrangement and liquor cabinets located inside the ship. There are only six seats and most male members of the crew prefer being here because of the peace and quiet that supports their (actual) introversion. It is something that Johanne digresses until this day because of "their need to socialize". There is also a giant semi-cryogenic refrigerator located below the restaurants and the kitchen which allows storage of the "marble portions" of the tastiest parts of meat that is intended to be served at feasts at the restaurant. Small hospital/clinic The ship has a large-sized room that serves as a sick bay for its wounded occupants or for anybody who is sick that requires confinement. A bedroom is reserved for people undergoing treatment such as people who are already improving. That bedroom has a standard hospital bed as well as standard amenities such as a Visual Den Den Mushi, tables and a writing surface. What makes it special is the lighting and other furniture used which are influenced by minimalists. It is located below the library and science lab and medicines arrive through the drop chute. It is connected to the stern gate by a short yet wide hallway, the widest inside the ship. It is also the same hallway that leads to the Seven Military Seas vehicle storage. Interior gallery SW-sachikobedroom.jpg|Sachiko's bedroom. SWchengskitchen.jpg|Cheng's kitchen, passed on to Jonathan. SWFrenchresto.jpg|French-themed restaurant. SW-Chinese Bar.jpg|Chinese-themed bar. SWBathroom.jpg|The bathroom. SW-Francesco's Lab.jpg|The lab. SWBrandolibrary.jpg|Jungle-themed library, cellar and a mini-brewery for chemicals. SWCardgamesarea.jpg|Multipurpose "card hall". SWSickbay.jpg|The sick bay. maxresdefault.jpg|Jonathan's Bedroom History The crew built the ship after the timeskip. Despite heavy Marine defenses installed on the ship to anticipate the coming of the Purple Ragtime Pirates. Project Design Stage In 1925, (Name TBA) initiated an experiment to build a laser weapon to replace those derived from the user of the Pika Pika no Mi. Until then, the only lasers available are pointers and they are still top-secret. A chemical laser named KAX has been invented and its first target is a sheet of metal to prove its strength. The sheet metal is solely made of aluminum which is seen as a very bendable metal. The laser failed to make a hole, but after a few moments the sheet metal seems to be much harder than before as it did not flutter unlike its original condition. It also became dark-colored unlike the normal silver-gray color it had. They tried to drill it with a diamond drill bit. The diamond-headed drill bit was destroyed. They tried to use a heavy metal drill, but it also was destroyed in the process. It was given the name "Schwarzstahl". The team of (Name TBA) figured out how to cut Schwarzstahl by using a laser cutting machine with a different chemical component named KXB. Because of its lightness, the team thought of building a ship using the metal. But because they lacked funds and they became infamous for being vocal critics of the government, the project was never put into reality. It is only in 1948 that a draft for the initial ship was found by Kwaito III just before he arrived at the . Destruction of The Unlucky The crew reunited together in Kaienreki 1948, three years after the events on Fenghuang Island when Admiral Kaifeng single-handedly defeated all of the members of the Superstar Generation. Marines led by Kirin Gasparoff were defeated by several waves of pirates and trying to steal the ship. The Carrack Vikings sneaked into The Unlucky, stole it and sank during a violent storm. During a meeting in the , all of the gang's members were found floating without life near the . Trivia *The ship is named after , a 1928 black-and-white animated film that first featured Mickey Mouse. Site navigation Category:Ship Category:Purple Ragtime Pirates Category:Articles in process